


с надеждами на вечность

by tinusee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: возвращение?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	с надеждами на вечность

ты — все, что мне нужно.  
но я не знаю, где ты, я не знаю, что ты  
я не знаю кто ты.  
я играю игру в прятки  
сам с собой,  
скрываясь за черными шторами безразличия.  
и пальцы мои любят, и зубы мои любят. и губы любят. друг друга конечно, кого же еще?  
кровавой любовью, пенкой от перекиси, коркой болезненной.  
водой, как иголками.  
я люблю тебя, слушай.  
если ты это читаешь.  
знай.  
я люблю тебя.  
и всегда буду любить.

— здравствуй.

— привет.

твой голос. твой. твойтвойтвойтвой.  
я кричу, надрываю горло, кашляю, задыхаюсь этоправдатыэтоправдатыэтоправдаты.  
правда?

— да.

где ты блять был?

— как ты?

— может встретимся?

блять.

— давай.

— я возле твоего подъезда.

я выбегаю из квартиры, в куртке нараспашку, в мятых спортивках, с гнездом на голове. и останавливаюсь, смотрю на тебя из окна лестничного пролета, пытаюсь прогнать, будто галлюцинацию. жмурюсь, встряхиваю головой, но ты — ты на месте. я не могу, не выдерживаю, хватаюсь рукой за перила, шатаюсь из стороны в сторону.  
вдыхаю, глубоко, не выдыхаю. достаю сигарету из-за уха, прикуриваю.  
я видел твое лицо в каждом прохожем, в каждом отражении, в каждой вещи — в рисунке обоев, в разводах грязи на стеклах трамваев, в тенях от деревьев.  
и тут ты — реальный — стоишь у дверей моего подъезда, ждешь, трешь руку об руку — тебе холодно. ты настоящий. не иллюзия, не бред, не бэд трипный — настоящий. живой.  
правда?

— это правда ты?

— ну а кто же еще?

где же ты блять был.  
я кидаюсь тебе на шею, слышу твое дыхание у моего уха, стараюсь не заплакать, пытаюсь улыбаться.

— как же я тебя ненавижу.

— врешь.

— вру.

ты для меня — апофеоз. наивысшая награда, которую заслуживаю только я. только я, и никто больше. жизнь несправедлива.  
мы стоим, на скомканной улице, полуденно-холодной, давящей на голову.

контратакой:

— может зайдешь ко мне?

ты соглашаешься, конечно — это все тот же ты.  
я защелкиваю замок на двери, когда ты заходишь. тихо, тихо, только твое дыхание. боже, как же я тебя ждал.  
я обнимаю тебя, висну, как на кислоте, оплетаю руками твою шею, ногами — твою поясницу, сдавливая бедрами твои бока; мажу языком по твоей щеке, кусаю за твое ухо.  
ты смотришь на меня — весь такой идеальный, беломраморно-бледный, как скульптуры в эрмитаже — погружаешь в трансгрессию. мечешься глазами, отросшими волосами щекочешь щеки.

я люблю тебя.

я люблю тебя.

люблю. люблю. люблю.

ты целуешь меня, как обычно — с горечью амброксола и с привкусом табака.  
я целую тебя, как обычно — с надеждами на вечность.


End file.
